


You're so much more than that

by ScarletPotter



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Natasha Romanov Needs a Hug, Protective Clint Barton, clint saves nat, nat is sad, rumlow is a meanie, rumlow is mean to nat, we all hate rumlow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-18 01:44:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18976186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletPotter/pseuds/ScarletPotter
Summary: Not everyone at SHIELD approves of Natasha Romanoff being on Strike Team Delta. And they make sure that she knows it. But lucky for her, her handler Hawkeye has her back.





	You're so much more than that

Natasha Romanoff leaned back in her seat sipping her coffee. This was her usual time to reflect upon herself. How much she had changed, or at least the little steps that she had taken to change. 

She didn’t have any say, enemies, at SHIELD, but she knew that she wasn’t very fond of, being her past history of being a murder and an assassin. So she always minded her own business because they were enough haters in the world and the world needed less of that. 

And Brock Rumlow was feeling a bit salty today since Director Fury congratulated the Widow on something. She took his place. So he was going to have a little fun with the unbreakable Russian murderess. 

Natasha was retrieving the last of her stuff from her locker when Rumlow slammed the door shut. Natasha spoke cooly, “Can I help you Rumlow?” Her tone wasn’t airy and bratty but simply annoyed. Rumlow smirked, “Actually, you can.” 

He launched himself on top of her, taking her by surprise, especially when he cuffed her hands and ankles together. He sneered, “I have been waiting for this for a long time bitch.” He dug his fingers in her neck putting pressure on her respiratory tract. He sneered right on top of her face as he held her legs down from kicking him. Suddenly two more male agents lurked out of the shadows holding Natasha’s legs down giving her no possible way to fight back. She slammed her head against his in hopes to knock him off his game for a mere second but he didn’t need any recovery time. He hissed down on her, “You don’t deserve anything that you have.” 

He punched her right on the face, leaving a blackened mark of a handprint. His grip on her neck was tightened and there was most definitely bruises. He growled, “You lie and kill in the service of evil people. You murdered innocents for fun.” Natasha felt the oxygen slipping out of her lungs and continued to thrash against the men holding her down. But there was too many of them, and she wasn’t going to hurt one of her own. 

She heaved through a few breaths, “won’t hurt own.” Rumlow cocked a grin batting his eyes, “Oh, yeah I’m not worried about that. I would be more worried about what we’re going to do.” He slammed his head down on her forehead leaving a cracking sound. 

She struggled to make out coherent sentences and ended up just getting the phrase “didn’t” out. Rumlow kicked her in the ribs harshly as he screamed in her face, “Yes, you did!” Natasha let out a wheeze as Rumlow accused, “You came to SHIELD and took my place on Strike Team Delta. A murderer got my job all because she spread her legs for the director and her handler! 

Rumlow spat, “Do you really qualify to be an Avenger, or did you sleep with everyone to join the team?” Natasha heard footsteps heading in their direction and something was dragging Rumlow off of her. Within seconds all the men were off of her. 

Clint kneeled down by her side, breathing down gently, “Nat?” Natasha was silent. He searched his pocket for something and pulled out a bobby pin. He gently undid the cuffing and the cuffs slid off with a soft click. One hand was at her neck while the other was on Clint’s arm. Clint nodded gently, helping her sit up. Clint gently took her hands, “Nat, you know what he said…” Natasha cut him off, “Don’t. Just don’t. Don’t say that he’s wrong. Because he’s not.” 

Clint shook his head, “Well then you’re out of luck because he is wrong.” He crouched down low, meeting Natasha’s eyes. “You are so much more than the murderer that you were. First of all, you were lost, misguided. You were forced into this thinking, this ideology. And look how far you’ve become. You’re an Avenger. You got here this way by yourself, not some sick lie. You get it?” Natasha nodded but still refused to meet her eyes. 

Clint wrapped an arm over her shoulder, “C’mon, let’s go to my place, yeah?”  
Natasha nodded knowing that with Clint, she’d be okay.


End file.
